Where has my Rose gone?
by Bappohasclappo
Summary: What if ruby rose didn't go to Haven but she just disappeared?
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY Fanfiction**

**Part 1**

**This is my first fanfiction so I'm not sure how to go about it, just want to write about RWBY in some form or fashion that I'll and hopefully other people can enjoy as well.**

**What if ruby rose didn't go to Haven but she just disappeared to find the truth, about what you say well about.**

"It was only yesterday since talking with Uncle Qrow about my eyes, but I have this power and I don't know what it is or how to use it. There is no one to talk too, I tried Yang first but all she wanted was to be left alone, Dad well we never talked about our feeling to each other since he's closer to Yang anyway she is her "Sunny Little Dragon "after all plus Yang needs him more than me right now. Uncle Qrow left, just vanished just like everyone else, just like Weiss and Blake and even Jaune. Jaune is going to Atlas makes sense he does dream to be the hero saving the princess, I think he just wants to feel important since he couldn't save Pyrrha just like me. Finally, Nora and Ren went off to train with team CFVY (Coffee) in Vacou." *Door Knocks* "who is it?" Ruby asked "It's dad can I come in?" "Sure". Tai walks in closing the door behind him "Ruby we need to talk?" "what about?" Ruby replied, Tai takes a big breath like he is preparing himself "there has been something I've been meaning to tell you, but I thought it was better not to tell you to keep you safe" "After what happened I can't hold it in any longer, you deserve to know." Ruby staring right into Tai's eyes in confusion not sure what to expect it can't be anymore shocking than what happened at Beacon "Ruby" talking in a much quieter voice now "what's your favourite fairy tale?"

Tai told Ruby about the story of Salem (informing her of Tyrion and Cinder team) and the four maidens after she was told this Ruby asked "If this is all true why are you telling me this now?" "Because Ruby you're one of three people with silver eyes I've been making sure that no one would get you involved but I see now that no matter how hard I tried you would find out on your own" "all I can do now is to tell you as much as I can to give you the best possible start moving forward." Ruby at this point was just staring into her hand wondering what see can do, she quickly looks away from her hand and back to Tai and says "you said that there are two other people with silver eyes who are they and where can I find them?" Tai signs with a big smile on his face "even after all that you are still willing to move forward?" "yes" "no matter how hard things get you will push past it?" "yes" "alright then, one lives in Haven getting old but knows everything you will need to know about your eyes. The other lives in 'Nomad Bay' which is south of Vacuo he's really young and has a very 'strong' obsession for Maidens practically for."

He pauses for a second "the former Spring Maiden, once he finds about what happened he'll will turn as nutty Tyrion, but it is up to you where to go from here." "so that is everything then" "everything that I know Qrow or Raven might know more?" "who's Raven?" "guess I never told you Raven is Yang's mum guess you could say that she's your" Tai looks to the ceiling unsure what Raven's title would be to Ruby "actually I'm not sure she would be a stranger to you I suppose anyway including your mother and Qrow we were team STRQ (Stark)." I'm not sure what I should be asking anymore?" Ruby questions "Ruby, just be careful you're not the only person looking for other silver eyed warriors and everything I've told you Yang doesn't know yet I'm not sure what would happen if I told her now, in her current condition." "Understood" "One last thing Ruby what's your plan now? Which warrior will you travel to?" Ruby with a smile replies with "Dad up until now I've felt neglected by you as I was always the second daughter while Yang is your 'Sunny Little Dragon' at least I understand a little better now" Ruby jump out of her bed and moves to combat clothes hanging up in her closest "Dad I Lo.." Tai interrupts screaming "RUBY MOVE"

**I figured I should start with filling in the gaps with information that Ruby won't know at this point of the story if you didn't figure it out already it kicks of just before the end of season 3, and when making this I am using information based at the end of Volume 6 (any information we learn from volume 7 and further will not be accounted for in this fanfiction). I know that this chapter was all about retelling information, but I thought it necessary as it gives Tai some importance while not having to worry about telling this later. As I can't really make any surprises if you all know what's going to happen. Any way thanks for reading this chapter I will be doing them in batches so by this point chapter two will be done but not three. I'll be uploading two chapters a week at the same time maybe more because I am in the writing mood right now. Like I said at the beginning this is my first fanfiction so I will try to improve hopefully with your guys help, thank you again and ill see you in the next chapter. PS. The locations I'm using is based of a fanart map made by SwordoftheMourn, adeafblindman and Raineythereader on reddit here is a link to look for yourself . /search?q=world+of+remnant+map&client=opera&hs=KmD&sxsrf=ACYBGNRnQgD10w_U0G_xWN3TALAJgG70wQ:1574673577265&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwi0vNaZhIXmAhXZfn0KHYbrCXkQ_AUoAXoECAoQAw#imgrc=gvr9vU1XpxCUAM: If there is an official map with city landmarks (other than the main ones like Mantle) please tell me about it and link where I can find it, Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY Fanfiction**

**Part 2**

*2 minutes earlier* Yang enters the kitchen looking for Tai as she goes to sit on the couch at the corner of her eye, she sees a shadow quickly turning her head to see what it was it has now disappeared. Yang walks up to the window, nothing; nothing at all could be seen other than the swaying trees in the distance and an empty field filled with old equipment that was used to train when she was younger. Yang begins to walk back to her room but once again in the corner of her eye she sees a shadow, Yang runs out the door yelling "who are you?" looking into every direction trying to find this shadow she looks at her arm only to be reminded that it is gone Yang looks back up to see Adams face with his Grimm looking mask and a distorted smile on his face "GET AWAY FROM ME" swing her arm and half arm around all sporadic like.

Yang runs back into the house then trips over herself you can see Yang on the floor curled up in a ball crying with her eyes closed, she opens her eyes now she is in the kitchen in the same shape curled up. Yang slowly stands up looking in every direction but nobody is there she signs in relief, but tenses back up again thinking that "where is dad?" she runs back upstairs making sure not to trip this time and into her room and grabs her scroll and calls Tai just as it's about to ring she hears in a muffled voice "RUBY MOVE" in that moment Yang hears the loudest bang in her life not even breaking through the ground on a train was as loud as this. Yang makes her way towards where the sound came from which lead her to Ruby's room bursting through the door, she finds Tai on his knees on with his hand leading towards what used to be where Ruby was standing.

All that was left was a perfectly shaped hole where parts of the floor, cabinet and walls had been destroyed, there was no debris at all there were no edges it was perfectly cut like it was hand made to be designed this way. Takes a closer look after regaining composure to see what it was "It has to be 'Space Dust'." "'Space Dust' what's that?" Yang replied, "it is a type of dust that when used creates a miniature bomb that proceed to teleport anything within its explosive range" Tai answered "where do they get teleported to, because we need to save Ruby now where ever she is?" Tai turns to talk to her face to face "I don't know".

**This is a way shorter chapter than the last as there was a lot of exposition in the last one and I want to pace myself a bit, as well as I didn't want to rush into what is happening with the story but most importantly Yang. I want to have a lot more of those moments while also moving forward (not entirely Yang moment but I'm sure you know what I mean).**

**A little summary on what 'Space Dust' is just like Tai said it's a type of dust that when exploded teleports anything within its explosion. Space Dust cannot be liquefied or condensed just like in Weiss's weapon, it can't change its shape meaning the way it is mined or found is how it will always be and can only explode when hit with sufficient damage (so dropping it on the floor won't cause it to go off, unless you throw it into the ground so only on purpose will it explode). If there are any questions about it let me know and I will try my best to answer. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter like I mentioned in the last chapter I make chapters in pairs so chapters one and two, chapters three and four and so on I make them ahead of time then read the comments once it is done so if there is something wrong with the pervious chapter ill answer them (or try to fix) every second chapter. Since I upload two chapters a week now it should be too much of an issue. I'm excited on to see how you guys like it (or hate it) if you have suggestions on how to improve my writing or inconsistencies be sure to let me know Cheers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"You Don't Know?" Yang says in an increasingly loud voice "If you don't know" quieting her voice now and closing her eyes "we can't lose her as well". Tai stares at Yang almost ready to cry at any moment, replies with "Yang look at me" Yang eyes remain close, with a sudden increase of his voice he says again "Look at me Yang!" she opens her eyes looking right at Tai's face noticing the tears welling up in his eyes "we are going to find her, I promise you." Tai pulls Yang close and giving a tight hug while stroking her hair and constantly repeating "It's ok Yang we will find her" saying it as if he is trying to convince not just Yang but himself as well. Just under a minute later Yang pulls away from the hug and says "this is no time for crying Ruby needs us" Tai nods "there is only one person who could help us find Ruby" Yang in a snap responds with "Who and where?" "his name is Spec Cor he lives south of Vacou in a place called Nomad's Bay". "That will take to long we need to find Ruby now" Tai thinks to himself but with no other options they need to find Spec Cor.

Ruby awakens with a stabbing headache as if she was just hit by a Beringel (Gorilla Grimm) in the face without aura. Still trying to get her bearings Ruby attempts to figure out her surroundings but all she can see is a bright yellow light that feels like everything is spinning. It was spinning so much that her stomach was churning, feeling at the back of her throat vomit ready to burst out and through forceful release it did, all over the ground Ruby was sitting on. Ruby turns over so that she would be facing the ground and continues to vomit, as this is happening Ruby feels a hand rubbing her back and hears "poor girl you've had a hard time haven't you it must have been your first time never a good experience it does get easier though". Unable to respond all Ruby can do is learn as much as she can from her surroundings once she stops vomiting, "it's finally stopping?" Ruby thinks but still feels the warm hand rubbing her back giving her some comfort.

"Looks like you've stopped, I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I will come back later to have a little chat. I know you won't believe me but you're safe here so relax as much as you can." Ruby hears the mysterious woman walk away leaving her all alone "Safe yeah right there are no safe places not anymore, me being here proves that." "But that voice it sounds familiar somewhere who was she? Doesn't matter I'm a bit better so I need to get out of here" feeling a bit better Ruby can't help but think "Jaune would have a field day if he knew what just happened, probably would start calling me 'vomit girl' I did give him that nickname after all". She slowly getting up still unbalanced due to the lack of energy but is left stunned by the sight laid in front of her.

Standing on top to what appears to be a mountain able to see forests and towns down below, looking up perfect blue sky above the clouds, the warm feel of the sun laying over her body and now noticing that every breath she take is as if her entire body is becoming lighter curing any fatigue that she was suffering from, Ruby felt the best she has ever felt before. Turning around to see a field of bright yellow flowers as beautiful as Yang's hair when activating her Semblance, in this field there leads a path towards a large pool of perfectly clear and blue water with a big tree on the furthest end of the pool all of this surrounded by rocks where the only way to enter was on the path that Ruby is standing on.

Ruby grabs her Crescent Rose which was laying down on the ground in its carrier, strapping it back onto her person then restraining her urge of wanting to have a closer look at the tree begins walking towards the stairs leading back down the mountain, Ruby thinks to herself "I can't get distracted I need to get out of here and find Dad, Yang or anyone that will help me". A mountain of a man wearing an open brown leather jacket with a plain black shirt, grey jeans, faded black steel cap boots and metal framed clear glasses but most importantly he has silver eyes. "I got to be careful with this guy, he looks very battled experienced meaning he most likely knows how to use his silver eyes." Ruby could tell based on the number of scars all over his face and bald head that he would be a tough opponent, Ruby moves her hand towards where her scythe is. "no need to be hostile little lady" the man responds having both his hands up towards Ruby. "Who are you, why am I here, how did I get here…." "the lady you meet before will answer all of your questions in time but for now look around, enjoy the view, take a nap I don't care your just not allowed to leave ok, nice chat." The giant man begins to turn around when Ruby thinks to herself "no way I'm staying still I've got to get out of here" Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose in gun form and as she lines up her shot Ruby changes her bullets to ice dust and pulls the trigger aiming at the man's feet.

"why did nothing happen" Ruby says with a quick response the man says, "why would we leave ammunition with your weapon, before you woke up earlier we emptied the dust and bullets in your cartridges." Ruby replies with "doesn't mean I still can't fight" transforming her Crescent Rose back into a scythe and charged right past the him using her Semblance. "Guess I'll take the road less travelled" jumping off the path onto the rocky terrain heading straight down the mountain, leaping from rock to rock making sure not to lose her balance. As Ruby lands on another platform she notices however that the man is not following her, lost in that thought everything around her begins to shake and levitate causing Ruby to trip and begins stumbling down the mountain getting hit repeatedly by rocks from every angle. A brilliant white light engulfs Ruby followed by being caught by a woman "You're going to be alright I've got you." Ruby stares up in confusion "how do you know my name?" "You've always had a hard head haven't you" the woman looks down revealing the most beautiful smile on her face that could only belong to one person. Filling Ruby's eyes with tears she sees the unimaginable but there was no doubt with that hair, that smile, those eyes all Ruby could only response with "is it really you? Your dead though it can't be"

"Mom".

**Hey guys I know that I said I would be doing two chapter a week but thinking about it I haven't found my preferred writing style yet, weather it be one long chapter a week or two shorter chapter releasing one at the start and one at the end of each week not sure as of yet. I tried listening to any advice given to me to the best of my abilities for this chapter and I'll keep improving, hearing what people have to say I just hope it was at least a little surprising at the end not predictable to people. If you have questions feel free to ask and I will answer them. Just finish with another big thank you for reading this chapter and hopefully people enjoyed this one, see you in the next one.**


	4. Plan of Action

In complete darkness nothing can be seen, but there can be heard a voice "hello, is anyone there? I'm looking for my sister" you can tell by the voice that it's Yang "Her name is Ruby Rose, has anybody seen her?" The sound of feet walking behind her can be heard, looking over her shoulder Yang turns around "Sorry miss but I killed her already your too late" with a glowing red mask Adam is casually walking up to Yang. "No, you're lying" Yang charges towards Adam with her one arm, Adam easily dodges out the way causing Yang to trip over herself. Using a screeching voice Yang says "you don't deserve to live for what you have done to me, to Ruby and Blake" "your sister doesn't matter to me, you don't matter to me, and Blake. Well just like the rest of the White Fang, Blake is just a tool so I can get what the Faunus deserve." Adam continues "I've got better thing to do than deal with people like you" Adam pulls the sword from his sheath and readies himself to attack. Yang crawling away whispering to herself "not yet I don't want to die yet, if only I had my arm." Adam replies to what Yang whispered "you say I don't deserve to live; how can you be sure that you deserve too" his sword begins to glow a crimson red then swings it as Yang still crawling on the ground.

Waking up from her nightmare Yang is all alone laying in a single bed in both her and Tai's cabin, looking around in the room you can see two beds on opposite ends of the room each having a bed side table with each of their bags laying on top. The beds are divided by a window that is covered over by a curtain blind; the room also contains a table where they would have their meals. While in bed Yang thought to herself "I wonder if Weiss and Blake is in calling distance, I should try" while changing into her combat gear, Yang pulls out her scroll and begins to call Blake. After not answering Yang tries Weiss, getting what she expected Weiss didn't answer either but not wanting to give up Yang thought "Jaune went to Atlas right maybe he can help" she pulls up Jaune's number that she got from Ruby and it begins to ring. Her scroll continues to ring until she hears "sorry we can't connect this number right now, leave a message at the tone or hang up and try again later thank you." Yang immediately hangs up her phone tossing it on the bed side table, after getting change she hears a nock on the door then quickly followed by "hey it's dad are you up?" "yeah dad I'm up."

The door swings open to see Tai carefully walking in having his head poke through the door, Yang gives Tai a weird look as if saying "what are you doing?" Tai starts walking towards his bed "you ready to go?" Yang nods her head. Tai opens his bag to grab out his map then laying it on the table flat so both can see it "where next dad?" pointing his finger at the map to shows where they are "we here in the middle of the 'Sea of Souls,' the man we're looking for is a former teacher up until about 2 years ago at 'Shade Academy' he moved south to an island similar to 'Patch' in 'Nomad Bay' you keeping up so far Yang?" quickly changing from where she was looking Yang glares at Tai then leads to respond in a sassy voice "Of course I am, you've already told me this three times already, I just don't know what type of person Spec is and why he is important to finding Ruby?" "Spec has inflecting personalities, one minute he's loud, next caring and compassionate, then overly angry. Some believe it is because of his Semblance, but I believe he has only one personality just people don't know what it is." "So, what is his Semblance?" Yang asked, "all I know about his semblance is that it entirely involves dust, he knows every nock and cranny to every type of dust imaginable including 'space dust'."

"So that's why we're looking for him because he would know how 'space dust' works, meaning he would know how to find Ruby." "If anyone would know it would be him" Tai replied. "anymore questions?" Tai asks and in quick response Yang replies "how do you know him and how are you sure he is still in 'Nomad Bay'?" "Before Beacon's tower went down, I was talking to him about the good old day when we both were at Beacon, he was in a different team called 'SPHR' (Sapphire) but after we graduated, they all went to different Academies to teach." "Actually, one of their members was your teacher" with a questioned look on Yang's face "Who?" "Professor Port" Tai answered. The sound of the ships horn can be heard throughout the entire boat causing Yang to walk towards the window which she sees land of into the distance leading Yang to ask "didn't you say there was still another day before we would arrive" with a questioned voice Tai responds with "I did say that maybe we are stopping in for restock?" Tai saying that caused Yang to give a deadly stare saying in response "we don't have time for this." Yang begins to storm off through the door "where are you going?" "to find the captain and find out what they're doing."

Yang closes the door behind her walking towards the outside deck and just as Yang left her scroll begins to ring, Tai looks over to turn around and walk towards the sound of the ringing. Tai looks at the scroll sitting on top of Yang's nightstand and says, "who's that?" without haste he picks up the scroll and answers "Hello this is Yang's scroll who is this?"

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying it so far, I most certainly enjoying writing the first four chapters and can't wait for you all to keep reading for what I have planned. I mentioned last week that I haven't figured out my writing style of yet and that still holds true but for right now one chapter a week is looking like how it is going to be for a little while. Last note you may have noticed I've made a title for this chapter that will continue just wanted to add that at the end. Like usual if there are things I can improve on or any questions let me know and thank you for reading see you all in the next one. **


	5. Lost at Sea

Yang closes the door behind her as she storms off, sprinting past empty rooms earlier occupied by other travellers, making her way towards the deck begins to see a small group of people crowded outside all looking just as confused as Tai was back in their rooms. Just by looking at the size of the group Yang could tell it's most likely every person who is travelling on the boat except the captain and his second in command. The small group including Yang make their way to the deck only to see the captain standing facing the sea, you can tell it was the captain due to his uniform and hat, Yang is the first person to approach the captain placing her one hand on the captains shoulder "What's going on here why are we landing we still have another day before reaching?" before Yang could finish talking the captain had turned around having the creepiest smile and blood red eyes. Those eyes reminded her of Adam and in return flashed images in her head of the dreams she's been having, this cause Yang to flinch moving her hand off the captain's shoulder. Now having an opportunity to have a closer look at the captain face it looked pure white with red pulsing veins across his cheeks. "What are you?" Yang asked in horror but all it responded with was incomprehensible words and growls.

"Is there a huntmans here?" a man in the crowd says, no one answered the call causing more panic than there already was "I need to calm them down before grimm start arriving." Yang thought to herself. Knowing the situation Yang went to speak loudly to try and calm everyone down but was quick to realize that she couldn't. "how can I calm everyone down if I'm not" to Yang time began to slow down, feeling her heart pump out of her chest, breathing heavily, vision getting blurry, sound started disappearing, eyes went shut there was nothing, out of the emptiness there came the tiniest of sparks, igniting into a wildfire. Out of the fire a voice could be heard "Yang" with that same high pitch voice Yang could recognize it anywhere "Ruby?" "What are you doing big sis you've got a job to do" "I can't, I can't help anyone" the fire begins to morph into the shape of Ruby and stands in front of Yang. "Remember what you learned at mountain Glenn, being a Huntress is difficult, but it is our job to protect the people" "I thought you couldn't hear us, being that you were on lookout duty" using a cheeky voice to respond. "maybe she did or maybe she didn't" changing back into a serious tone "but what's important now is that there are people waiting for a hero to come and help them, even though they already have one." "wasn't that your job to be the hero?"

"STOP DEFLECTING, you've never been the one to avoid conflict!" Ruby stated angerly "sorry Rubies, but I don't know what to do or how to do it" Ruby begins to create a smile on her face "you know exactly what to do and how to do it, professor Port told us how but there is no time to think about it just act." "Professor Port he never taught us anything" Ruby begins to turn around and walk in the opposite direction "Grimm come in all shapes and sizes and not all of them directly fight you." "Wait where are you going, I need you, come back" "I'll be back, just go and find the real me" Ruby body begins to transform back into the fire turning back into a spark then finally disappearing leaving Yang alone again. "What did she mean, professor Port just told us stories nothing important" Yang ponders to herself.

The sounds of the people's screams begin to ring in her head, "I've got to move, I need to do something" Yang's eyes spring open looking at the captains standing tall in front of her. She steps away from the captain while taking another look at him Yang notices that there appears to be a black mist covering his body "wait I've heard this description before, black mist, red pulsing veins it's a parasite?" "Is everyone alright I heard screams?" Tai came bursting through the crowd all of which were running in the opposite direction of the captain. With just one glance at the captain Tai orders the crowd to move out the way "what do you think you're doing ugly" Tai lunges straight at the captain knocking him straight off the ship and into the water. He turns to Yang "you're going to need this" handing her one of her gauntlets "what about you where is your weapon?" "I only need my hands but since your asking can I borrow the other gauntlet" "if it fits" Yang replied, slotting on Yang's second gauntlet on his right hand "perfect fit."

A little further away from the ship a grimm appeared as large as a taijitsu heading their way, the captains head appears over the edge of the ship in the same direction as the grimm climbing his way back on board. More screams can be heard back in the direction of where the other passengers were heading "Yang see what is going on and try to calm them down, I'll handle these two" without a second thought Yang begins to run back inside heading in the direction of the screams. The towering figure of a Feilong grimm created a shadow over Tai "you're a big fella for a sea grimm aren't ya" Tai's eyes locked onto the captain "I need to make this quick before anymore come along" Tai thought to himself and then spouted out "so who first."

Yang stumbles past her and Tai's room pushing past people from every direction all in a panic until she reaches the end of the hallway to see a woman with the same black mist surrounding her, the woman appeared to be a crew member based on her cloths, taking a closer look at the emblem on the shirt she was the second in command of this ship. The woman body began moving around uncontrollably, arms stretching behind her back-reaching spots most people shouldn't be able to, the head pulling as far back as possible. Then the woman's body slouches over, staying perfectly still, her arms hanging down freely, her head then snaps up and using her glowing red eyes to stare at a Yang standing there watching. A smile appears on the woman's face while also taking a step forward, the wooden planks underneath her feet begin to crack, created from the force of her legs placing herself in a position to attack. The look on Yang's face dropped dead by the sight of what she is seeing but the sound of Ruby's voice flowed in her head giving her enough courage to say "this is my job, to protect the people of this ship!" emphasizing the word 'ship' "and it's time to get to work"

**So, this chapter was darker than any other previous chapter that I've done, and next chapter we will finally have our first proper fight yay. I want to try expanding a bit more on what the characters are seeing and doing as well as getting into the minds of the characters if anyone has any helpful tips for that I would really appreciate it. I'll leave it there hope you enjoyed and will see you in the next one.**


	6. New Friends

Tai fires a flurry of shots at the serpent grimm with his one gauntlet while running around the left side of the captain trying to lead him towards the railings of the ship. Surprised by the captains speed Tai is forced to slide underneath the captains punch using his right hand to slow his momentum digging it in the wooden planks allowing Tai to swing his leg around his body to sweep the bottom of the captain legs knocking him to the ground landing on his back. Still leaning on his right-hand Tai burst back to his feet then quickly firing a shot to the captain's face, he seemed hurt but no where near done before firing another shot a beam of electricity came hurdling to Tai. Quick to react he moves out the way of the shot however damaging the ship, the spot they were standing on didn't seem stable anymore "if this ship takes too much damage there won't be anymore ship to stand on."

There was sea in every direction the only land was the port where they were going to land but it would take at least 2 hours before the boat would get anywhere close, Tai would have to face them alone without backup. Tai charges in the direction of the Feilong still running along the side of the railing the grimm fires another electrical shot, dodges once again by pivoting to his right this time the shot hit only the railing causing no real damage to the ship. Surging forward firing with his gauntlet aiming at the face Tai could tell it wasn't making any serious damage he needed to get closer, but the serpent was too far away from the ship to jump on, all it was doing was repeatedly launching electrical shots. Tai needed to do something, or he was going to run out of stamina before anything could be achieved.

A clean hit clocked Yang right in the face pushing her back but without delay Yang got punched in the gut knocking the air out of her lungs drastically dropping her aura by nearly half "should of expected that" Yang reacted after feeling the blow of the second attack. Needing to fight back Yang throw out a couple of jabs only hitting once before going in for a powerful punch including the recoil of a shotgun blast from her gauntlet and just like the previous punches Yang misses blowing out the wall behind the woman, connected to the outside of the boat revealing the water outside . Taking no notice, the glowing woman strikes Yang at the shoulder which send her flying down the hallway but this time a small part from the black mist that is covering the woman attached itself to Yang. The mist disappears moments after attaching to Yang, she is very confused by this but can't get distracted by the fight in front of her so decides to ignores it and her semblance activates.

Yang wanting to get back to Tai gets back up and charges once again, as she approaches, the woman swings a huge right punch aiming for the head but Yang finally is able to dodge by leaning her body forward to a point where she head buts the woman in the stomach. With her powered up semblance it forces the ghost face lady back a few steps. Yang moves within range to punch her in the face, the woman manages to shield the attack using her arms, but it is not enough comparing to the force of Yang's attack sending the woman through the hole Yang had made before. Yang watches to see if the woman would resurface from the water but with no sign of her Yang turns around looking for other passengers searching room after room until finally, she finds a father and his daughter huddled together with his back turned to Yang in the corner of the room. "Everything alright, its dead" the dad turns his head around and says, "all of them?" Yang reacts in confusion "what you mean by 'all of them'?" at that moment the sound of a roar is heard coming from the same direction Yang just came from "'we have to go now, if you stay here" noticing the girl crying in silence stops midsentence but as Yang was about to continue the girl asks "miss what's going to happen us? Are we going to disappear just like my mummy did"?

"No you're not going to disappear you just need to listen to what your dad alright" the father responds "I'm not their dad, I just couldn't let them" turning his head back towards the child "couldn't let them."

Growls begin to grow louder, and Yang could tell there are more of them this time. Kneeling down the little girls height making direct eye contact "you know I've got a sister but she's missing at the moment not quite like your mother and father but I need to find her" Yang pause for a moment but continues "and as a big sister and a huntress I promise that you will be alright I just need you to be strong alright just listen to what I tell you ok." The little girl continues to cry sniffling her nose but can muster a nod in response to what Yang asked "that's a brave girl" saying in a soft tone. The man lifts the little girl up having her chin leaning just above his shoulder. In clear serious voice Yang asks the man "do you know of anyone else still here?" the man in response says "no I don't think there is" "let's get moving then" the three of them begin making their way towards the deck, while running the man asks "I know this not the time for introductions but my name is Michael what is yours?" "I'm Yang do you know the girls name?" the young girl responds with her chocked-up voice from the crying "I'm... I'm Sarah" "Nice to meet you Sarah."

Having reached the deck the three of them see Tai heading straight towards the grimm now moved to the left side of the ship, using Yang's gauntlet Tai shots behind himself to leap into the air and grabbed onto the Feilongs whiskers swinging around the beast body and then finally landing on top of the grimms head. With this new development Tai says "now we're playing up close, look like it's game over" the Feilong reacts and dives underwater with Tai handing on for his life, the grimm moves in every direction shaking its head around trying to get this huntsman off, Tai get being flung around like a doll but hold strong and remains attached. The beast bursts out of the water sending Tai into the air as if floating, taking this opportunity Tai pulls hard on the whiskers causing him to be pulled to the Feilongs head but instead of landing Tai strikes at beast with a kick so strong that the grimm disappears into ash. Tai starts falling into the water dropping in like a cannon ball creating a giant splash as he falls in. Yang and her new companions look over the side of the ship where Tai had just defeated the grimm having a bit more confidence that everything was going to be fine.

Tai head appears above water looking at Yang "how's that for an old man?" Yang reacts with an unamused face "we still have more of those parasites similar to the captain" Tai reacts unnaturally quick with "It a-piers we have a problem" "this is not the time for this" Tai with a huge smile on his face replies "oh, don't play 'koi' with me!" Michael doesn't look happy at all by this point. "oh, don't be like that, ok tell me everything? Don't leave anything out make sure to be 'Pacific'" Yang along with the other two clearly very angry turn around and begin talking amongst themselves "so what do we do now Yang?" Michael asks "every ship should have someway to call out in case of an emergency, we should check the captains deck first" Yang looks up towards the top of the boat trying to find where the helm of the ship is.

Yang still looking at where the helm would be says "stay here, I'll be back in a second" Yang leaps into the air using her gauntlet to boost herself to the roof of the ship and makes her way to the door connecting to the quarterdeck. Yang blast her way in with her shotgun gauntlet and searches the room for anything that could contact people or a sign to show they were in trouble like a flare. She starts looking around the wheel of the ship and finds a glass compartment with a button on the inside labelled "Emergency Only" Yang immediately breaks the glass and presses the button, alarms begin going of red lights filling the room and a high pitched sound coming from outside the room, but even the sound of the alarm couldn't block out the following screams. Yang runs back outside and calls out "Dad, Sarah, Michael are you alright?" she looks down to see Michael still carrying Sarah stepping backwards and all that was in front of them were a sea of people all with ghost white faces and pulsing red veins all over their bodies. As Yang is seeing this a sudden pain pierces through her shoulder, looking to see why she is in pain sees nothing, there were no attacks that hit her, no scratches or scrapes but Yang could feel the pain spreading very slowly from her shoulder. Yang hears another scream and decides to endure the pain for right now, she is able to see Tai climb back on board and jump in front of Sarah and Michael which Tai says "It a-piers we have a problem here"

**Hey guys **

**So I tried to make this one a bit longer as Christmas and New Years is around the corner literally a couple of days away so because of that this will be the last chapter for the year, it will continue at the start of next year (so two to three week I'm aiming for two). Being honest I did feel like I was rushing things this chapter because this week for me has been filled to the brim and time hasn't been generous but that's not your problem and I don't want to rush anything in this story so during this time between now and the next chapter I'm going to try and get ahead. **

**Next Tai, I don't plan to have Tai or Yang or anybody else in this series make jokes in serious situations like I did this chapter but I felt that was something he would do in that moment being a jokey dad, he would be thinking that he just beat the enemy not knowing that there were more. So only in moments I feel appropriate will I make dumb puns that's why I didn't have Yang respond (also with her mental state at the moment), I'm sure some of you guys didn't think that hard on a small matter but I just wanted to make sure and be clear love you guys.**

**Also, sorry this took longer than usual to release, so happy holidays make sure to be ****safe and have fun**** thank you for reading these chapters in 2019 and I look forward to next year for many more chapters and new stories ;****) to come. Happy New Year Everybody.**


End file.
